Choice
}} Inkyrius questions Vaarsuvius' motives for retaining the Soul Splice any longer. Cast * Vaarsuvius (Soul Spliced) ◀ ▶ * Inkyrius ◀ ▶ * Ganonron ◀ ▶ * Jephton the Unholy ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius' Auburn-Haired Child ◀ * Vaarsuvius' Green-Haired Child ◀ Transcript Inkyrius: How could you do—Is this what you were looking for? Is this the "ultimate arcane power" that you needed so badly? Spliced soul: We are wasting time. Spliced soul: There is so much more destruction to wreak. Inkyrius: Is this why you left me alone to raise our children for six years? So you could turn yourself into THIS? Spliced soul: Burn it! Spliced soul: No, snap its neck! Vaarsuvius: No, Inkyrius, you do not understand— Inkyrius: I believe I understand just fine, thanks. Inkyrius: I simply thought that I had some sort of say in what happened to your soul. Inkyrius: I apologize for the presumption. Spliced soul: Insolent! Spliced soul: No one speaks to you like that! Vaarsuvius: You stubborn FOOL! Do you know— Green-Haired Child: Aaaaaa! Auburn-Hared Child: Eeeeeek! Vaarsuvius: ...Do you have any idea what that dragon was going to do to our children? I...I had no choice! Vaarsuvius: Besides which, my soul is only forfeit for a duration equal to the time which I retain these powers! Inkyrius: You are right. I have no idea what transpired. You may well have made the only choice possible to save us. I thank you. Inkyrius: If it is as you say, then, why do you still hold this power, now that the danger has passed? Inkyrius: Would it not be prudent to limit your debt to these fiends as much as possible? Vaarsuvius: ...What? Spliced soul: No! Spliced soul: Don't do it! Inkyrius: If you had no choice, then give up the power. Now. Before casting even one more damned cantrip. Vaarsuvius: But I still need to find— Inkyrius: No. Inkyrius: NO. Inkyrius: If you did this terrible thing to yourself out of no motive but concern for us, then end this right now. Inkyrius: And we will work through whatever may come next together. As a family. Inkyrius: But I think we both know that this? This thing that you've become? Inkyrius: This is what you have always really wanted. Inkyrius: More than you ever wanted me. Spliced soul: We have many spells remaining. Spliced soul: Think of how much we can do! Vaarsuvius: I am... Vaarsuvius: ...sorry. Vaarsuvius: I still need to fix everything. Vaarsuvius: Greater Teleport. "pop!" D&D Context * Greater Teleport is a 7th level spell. It allows instant travel without range limit or possibility for error. Conjuration is a banned school for Vaarsuvius, an Invoker, so Ganonron or Jephton must be casting the spell (probably Ganonron, since he specializes in Conjuration). Trivia * This is the first time Ikyrius is referred to by his or her full name. * This is the final appearance of Varsuvius and Ikyrius' children. They first appeared in #629. External Links * 642}} View the comic * 108358}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Greater Teleport Category:Vaarsuvius Makes a Deal with the Devil(s)